


Rhythms and Poets

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: SpUK Week 2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, M/M, Music, SpUK Week 2017, SpUkotpweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: “Oh Toni. It’s beautiful.” And when he closes his eyes, he can just see Antonio playing music on the porch as the sun sets.





	

Antonio’s entire life consists of music. Everything, the writing, the sounds, the smells, all of it is music to Antonio. He hums softly and closes his eyes, tapping his desk with his fingers. He’s taking in the world around him and thinking about the next line to write, huffing softly. He opens his eyes and erases the line he had just written, frustrated. 

He looks up and sees someone who makes his heart stop for a few seconds. He stands up, as if in a trance, and pulls his headphones out. He walks toward the other person, steps slowly speeding up as he gets closer. It feels like it’s been an eternity since he’s seen the other person. 

“Arthur!” He shouts, tossing himself at the Brit. Arthur looks up just in time to see bright green eyes before he’s thrown to the floor. Arthur groans softly, starting to push himself up again, but a weight against him stops him. He hears a laugh, one that reminds him of his childhood. He can only think of music when he hears it, and his eyes fly open. 

“Antonio…” He whispers, hugging him tightly. Antonio nuzzles against Arthur, hugging him close, content to be in his arms again. “What are you doing here? Oh, it must be for the reunion right?” He asks gently, finally getting himself into a sitting position. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “Toni you can’t just tackle people.” He scolds after a moment. The Spaniard laughs again, making Arthur’s heart feel like it’s gonna stop. 

“Ah… Lo siento, Arturo.” He mumbles. “I am here for the reunion! It’s been five years, I saw no reason not to come back to the high school for old times sake. Did you become that famous writer you wanted to be? I ask because I haven’t seen your books in the stores, but I don’t really spend much time indoors anyway.” Antonio helps Arthur to his feet again and leads him to the table he was sitting at. He closes his notebook and puts it in his bag along with his phone. 

Arthur sits across from him, blushing darkly. He looks away from him and shakes his head. “No. I ended up stuck in a dead end job, but it pays well enough, I suppose. I write when I can but I don’t usually have the time to work on my book. What about you? You were supposed to be a big musician but I haven’t seen you around anywhere.” He taps his fingers against the table. Antonio sighs and shakes his head. 

“I’m always having writers block. It’s terrible. I work on a small farm nearby. Actually, that’s not quite true, I own a little farm nearby and I sell my produce in town. I get quite a bit for it. Honestly, you could quit your job and live with me if you want. I can support us and then you can finally write!” Antonio smiles brightly at him. “And you can work around the farm if you’d like.” He leans on his hand and waits for Arthur’s response. The Brit’s eyes widen. 

“Oh… Well wouldn’t your wife be a bit upset?” He asks softly. Antonio laughs, shaking his head. 

“I never got married. Especially not to a woman. I mean, they’re beautiful, but I’m gay.” He tilts his head a bit. “I thought you knew that.” He blushes lightly and looks at the table. “I actually haven’t really had that many relationships since you left me. I was consumed by the music and the farm.” Antonio explains. “But that’s not important. I’m not interested in that anyway.” 

Arthur looks at him in surprise. “Really? You always seemed to like Emma. Well anyway, I’m the same way. I married once but it was short lived and left me feeling worse than I felt before the marriage. But let’s not talk about that.” He says gently, looking over Antonio’s face, then smiles softly. “If you were serious about me coming to live with you, I would greatly enjoy that. Maybe we should go back there now, so I can see it?” He asks, starting to stand up. Antonio nods. 

“Yeah. I hope you don’t mind, but unless you have a car, you’ll have to ride on the handlebars of my bike, or on the back.” He smiles, going out to the bike. He sets his bag in the little basket attached to the rear of the bike. Arthur crinkles his nose. 

“I have a rented car. Do you want me to drive you out there?” He asks. Antonio shrugs, grabbing his bike and following him to his rented car. They attach the bike as well as possible then Antonio climbs into the passenger seat. Arthur smiles over at him slightly, turning on the radio quietly before starting the car and heading in the direction that Antonio tells him to. Antonio sings along to the radio and watches out the window. 

Arthur hopes that he can rekindle his relationship with Antonio, because after all these years, he’s still in love with him. He glances at Antonio and then away again. They’re relationship could be like music, he decides, they’d write it together and be able to harmonize. Antonio smiles when he notices Arthur looking at him. He hums softly. 

Antonio doesn’t pay much attention. He smiles brightly when they pull up to his farm and jumps out before the car has completely stopped. Arthur gasps, stopping immediately and parking. “You’re crazy!” He shouts, getting out. He hadn’t gotten a hotel room yet, so his luggage is in the trunk, but he doesn’t know if Antonio was offering to let him stay that night. 

“Oh Toni. It’s beautiful.” And when he closes his eyes, he can just see Antonio playing music on the porch as the sun sets.

**Author's Note:**

> SpUk week 2017 Day 1: Music!


End file.
